


Day 17: On The Floor

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Tony and Steve were left alone to train on a Saturday night





	Day 17: On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Back at ya with Trans smut, again, using appropriate words, don't @ me (I'm kidding if you need clarification @ me)

It had started out as practice combat. Simple, just routine training. Tony was getting lazy with his jabs and Steve was becoming more and more frustrated that Tony wasn’t taking it seriously.

“Come on!” Steve finally let out an exasperated yell when he jabbed at Tony’s ribs, barely any effort had been made to block it. He lowered his arms, fists clenching at his sides.

“I’m sorry Cap! It’s a Saturday night at we’re _training.”_ Tony rocked on his feet, he clearly had the energy but was still bored.

“We’re training because you’re falling behind.”

Steve wasn’t wrong, everyone had noticed Tony was slipping with his combat. The others were as flawless as ever and he seemed to be continuously fumbling around. That didn’t stop Tony from pouting and crossing his arms.

“Not what I had in mind for my Saturday night,” he huffed. The rest of the team had all gone out to dinner and wander the city streets for entertainment, and here he was, stuck in the tower _training._

“Maybe if you did this more often then you wouldn’t be here on a _Saturday night,”_ Steve’s tone was sharp, frustration clearly rising.

“So this is _punishment!?”_ Tony practically squawked, arms flying out in a wide swiping gesture.

Steve didn’t say anything as he began to unravel the wrappings on his hands.

“What, did you lose a bet or something? Is that why you’re here _training_ me.” Tony was poking at Steve’s nerves again.

“I’m making sure that my team, the _entire_ team is up to par, _Tony.”_

Tony scoffed at that, “good luck _there_ big guy.”

That was enough for Steve, he’d heard enough. That was the final quip that opened the flood gates, Steve whipped around and stormed towards Tony who seemed to notice the fire in Steve’s eyes and began to back away. _Too late._

Steve had shoved at Tony’s chest hard enough that he was pushed against the wall. Steve crowded in, one hand holding his weight next to Tony’s ear, the other wrapped threateningly around Tony’s neck.

A moment of genuine fear flashed across Tony’s face, but something more sinister quickly replaced it. His eyes became heavy and a small smile twitched at his lips.

“Yeah, _Steve._ That’s it.

There was blood rushing through Steve’s ears, he could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest. He could _feel Tony’s throat._

Tony made no effort to remove Steve’s hand or try and wiggle free. He just stood there pressed against the wall, breathing low and heavy.

Steve tightened his grip ever so slightly and Tony rolled his eyes back and let his mouth fall open.

“ _That’s more like it,”_ he moaned, “ _gonna show me how strong you are? Gonna show me how powerful you are?”_ Tony teased.

Steve tightened his hand for a moment – a warning – before grabbing the front of Tony’s shirt and yanking him away from the wall. Tony stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor mat.

“ _Show me…captain.”_

It didn’t take long for Steve to join Tony on the mats, taking control and roughly flipping tony so he was on his stomach. Steve yanked at Tony’s shorts, pulling them off his ass. He slipped an arm under Tony’s front to lift the man up.

Tony’s face was pressed into the mat, ass exposed to Steve who was now behind him, shucking his own shorts off.

Steve licked at his fingers before running his hand up Tony’s cunt, eliciting a moan.

“You like it like this then hm?” Steve asked, noticing Tony was already wet enough that he’d soaked through his briefs.

“ _mmm”_ Tony moaned again as Steve worked fingers into Tony’s wet hole.

Steve knelt behind Tony, pulling at his waist so that his ass was flush against Steve’s pelvis and Steve could rub his cock between Tony’s lips and along Tony’s own hardened dick.

 

He slipped the head in and Tony let out a long groan.

Steve pushed all the way in and out again, picking up speed.

“I know you can do better than that,” Tony laughed.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hips tighter, enough that they would bruise and pulled Tony’s ass back to meet his own forward thrusts.


End file.
